Dama de piedra
by Ryuunoko
Summary: ¿Quieres saber que pensaba yo de la princesa Zelda? Pues sencillamente, es una dama, sólo eso. Siempre tiene una sonrisa elegante en el rostro, actuando concorde a cada situación. La princesa Zelda es una gran dama, una gran dama de piedra.


Bueno, éste fic es una idea que se me ocurrió en medio de una clase, y como es corto no le veo problema a publicarlo XD.

Éste fic se ambienta en "Link's Awakening" el final está un poco cambiado ya que en parte no me gustó que la Isla Koholint desapareciera…

¡Bueno! Sin más preámbulos, pasen a leer.

* * *

.

**One-shot**

.

**Dama de piedra**

.

**[***]**

—_Héroe legendario, agradezco sus esfuerzos por salvar Hyrule, si algún día requiere de nuestros servicios por favor háganoslo saber, le estamos en deuda. _—_Dijo ella sonriendo mientras se reverenciaba._

—_Muchas gracias, Majestad. _—_Respondió el avergonzado._

—_Oraré a las diosas para que su viaje se geste sin ningún evento desafortunado._

—_En realidad… un evento desafortunado puede que sea lo que éste buscando._

**[***]**

.

**[***]**

_Llegó ante el trono real, se veía pálido y tremendamente exhausto._

—_Es un placer para nosotros recibirle de nuevo en el castillo de Hyrule, joven héroe, sin embargo, me gustaría saber el porqué de su repentina llegada. _—_Dijo ella, sonriendo desde el trono observándole._

—_Su majestad, princesa Zelda, lamento llegar de esta forma, sin embargo, tengo un favor que pedirle. _—_Le dijo él reverenciado y respirando entrecortadamente._

—_Le escucho atenta._

—_Tengo un deseo, quiero pedirle un deseo a la Trifuerza._

_Ella no se inmutó, siguió sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza. _—_ ¿Puedo saber cuál ha de ser el deseo?_

_Él dudo un momento, pero luego la observó decidido. _—_Un sueño, quiero revivir un sueño._

**[***]**

.

**[Link]**

.

Muchas cosas pasan por mi mente en éste momento, simplemente estoy aquí, de pie. Trato de entender lo que está ocurriendo, porque todavía no consigo meterme en la cabeza el hecho de que tenga en frente a la inquebrantable mujer que conozco –o que creía conocer– derrumbándose frente a mí.

Todo empezó cuando recibí una carta del castillo de Hyrule invitándome a la coronación y asunción de la princesa Zelda a reina, no dude ni un minuto en aceptar la invitación, me alagaba que fuese invitado a tal evento a pesar de mi poca interacción con la corte real.

Supuse inmediatamente que la princesa Zelda había sido la que había pedido mi presencia, después de todo, yo había salvado su reino, pero, hablando de quién le debe más a quién, yo le debo demasiado a la princesa, después de todo, ella me devolvió algo que anhelaba demasiado.

Después de mi aventura en la Isla Koholint y de que la misma isla desapareciera, mi vida se volvió vacía, volví a Hyrule y traté de continuar con mí día a día, pero ahora solo había un enorme vacío, un vacío que sabía que sólo una persona podría llenar, y esa persona era Marín, la muchacha que conocí en esa isla y de la cual había terminado perdidamente enamorado.  
Hablé con la princesa Zelda, y ella accedió a ayudarme a restaurar la isla con ayuda de la Trifuerza, claro está que todo el procedimiento fue secreto. Me mudé a la isla y me quedé a vivir con Marín, y por fin mi vida volvió a tener color.

Retomando a aquel día, en cuanto acepté la invitación fui en búsqueda de Marín, estaba seguro que le encantaría conocer Hyrule, y no me equivocaba, cuando le mencioné mi tierra natal prácticamente saltó de alegría.

¿Quieres saber que pensaba yo de la princesa Zelda? Pues sencillamente, es una dama, sólo eso. Siempre tiene una sonrisa elegante en el rostro, actuando concorde a cada situación. La princesa Zelda es una gran dama, una gran dama de piedra.

La princesa Zelda nos facilitó el transporte para llegar a Hyrule, de manera que, llegamos el mismo día de la coronación, nos dieron posada para la noche y luego nos prestaron ropas para asistir a la gala. Marín estaba fascinada, tenía un vestido azul mar mientras que yo vestía las ropas del héroe.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo ansiosa que estaba Marín por conocer a la princesa Zelda, eran unas horas antes de la coronación y curiosamente, una vez Marín mencionó a la princesa tocaron la puerta. ¡Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la futura reina de Hyrule tras aquel pórtico!

Estaba vestida con un elegante y formal vestido blanco, sus cabellos rubios estaban perfectamente peinados con su tiara adornándole, y tenía su sonrisa característica, la pulcra sonrisa que había visto siempre que me reunía con ella, incluyendo el momento en el que le pedí dejarme dar un deseo a la Trifuerza.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que la dama de piedra no había cambiado.

—"Bienvenidos al castillo, espero que su estadía aquí sea agradable."

Luego se reverenció mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

Marín estaba muy nerviosa muy nerviosa y emocionada, y aunque yo también estaba nervioso, sonreí a ver como ella se enredaba con palabras de agradecimiento mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín.

Esa noche, a coronación se realizó sin retraso alguno, después de unas palabras del sacerdote y el tocar de las trompetas la princesa Zelda era oficialmente a reina de Hyrule. Siguió la fiesta de celebración, Marín y yo felicitamos a la reina y después del "gracias" de su parte, Marín me arrastró a la pista de baile.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que empezamos a dar vueltas al son de la música, solo me acuerdo de lo cansado que me sentí; al final, fui a la mesa del bufet a descansar y Marín terminó bailando con un príncipe de las tierras del sur. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentí celoso, sin embargo una conversación llamó mi atención.

—"No puedo creer que el ministro haya decidido hacer la fiesta justo en estos momentos." —Se quejó una anciana. —"Celebrar la coronación en tiempos como estos… ¡El rey ha muerto apenas una semana! Y para colmo poner a la princesa a festejar en días de luto…"

Entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente.

Voltee a ver a la princesa… reina, estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de los cortesanos mientras sonreía, una vez terminaron de felicitarla, ella se dirigió al balcón.

Inmediatamente la seguí, en ese momento pensé que se estaba sintiendo fatal por la muerte de su padre, pero mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando la vi sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. ¿Por qué sonreía? Me pregunté, y ahora que lo pienso, yo jamás la había visto borrar su sonrisa desde que la había conocido.

—"¿A que debo el honor de la compañía del héroe legendario?" —Preguntó sin voltearme a ver.

—"Siento lo de su padre, majestad." —Le dije automáticamente, antes de que pudiera arrepentirme y miré el cielo también.

No escuché respuesta así que después de unos minutos la voltee a ver, ella me observaba fijamente con su sonrisa inmóvil, y de repente, sus ojos azulados se cristalizaron y empezaron a soltar lágrimas pero su cara seguía tranquila y sonriente. Para mí era realmente extraño, jamás había visto a alguien llorar mientras sonreía y su cara estaba intacta.

—"¿Por qué ha de decir eso en un momento como éste?" —Preguntó con voz quebrada —"¿No ha podido habérselo guardado para evitar que mis esfuerzos sean tirados por la borda?"

Seguí sin entender como era posible que se viera tan pacífica mientras que de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas y su voz sonaba dolida y quebrada.

—"Lo siento… yo…" —Tartamudee.

—"¡No puedes sentirlo! ¡No eres yo, no sabes los problemas que tengo o las cosas que he tenido que aguantar!" —Estalló por fin, su sonrisa se borró y ahora se mordía el labio inferior mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido sin dejar de llorar.

—"Su majestad, entiendo que este molesta, pero…"

—"¡No entiendes! ¡No me entiendes! ¡Nadie entiende! ¡NADIE **ME **ENTIENDE! —Y cubrió su rostro hundiéndose en amargas lágrimas.

No supe que hacer, pero algo sí que sabía, un abrazo puede significar más que mil palabras de consuelo, y eso hice, la abracé. Al principio forcejeó, pero al final, terminó hundiendo su cara en mi pecho mientras lloraba con más fuerza y aceptaba mi abrazo.

Y esta es mi situación actual, acaricio la cabeza de la reina diciendo cuanta palabra de consuelo se me cruza por la cabeza y puedo sentir como mi camisa se moja de sus lágrimas. Y pensar que hace unos minutos la consideraba una _dama de piedra_… estaba equivocado, las piedras no sollozan.

Simplemente en éste momento de las pocas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza es lo estúpido que fui al pensar que la princesa no podía tener sentimientos, y que tal vez su sonrisa significaba algo más, en realidad, mucho más.

Sí, soy un idiota.

* * *

Bueno, me gustaría que me dijeran que tal les pareció, me gusta que comenten porque puedo saber que debo cambiar o mejorar, si quieren una pareja Zelink en especial simplemente pídanmelo y trataré de hacerlo. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
